


Ordinarily Out of the Ordinary

by squip_fic



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Nerdiness, New Doctor (Doctor Who), Original Fiction, Science Fiction, Unspecified Doctor(s) (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squip_fic/pseuds/squip_fic
Summary: The Doctor is off on one of her post regeneration adventures where she saves a girl who soon becomes the Doctor's first ever ordinary companion.





	Ordinarily Out of the Ordinary

The shadows grew long as the sun set in the distance. They reached out as if to grab the girl running for her life. As the darkness rose, along with it came a creature that was creeping, creeping closer and closer to it's next prey. The girl had run into a barn, hoping to hide from the beastly thing. Reaching, reeeaaaaaching for her. It wrapped it's spiraling fingers around one shoe, then the other, stealing her best mode of escape, dragging her close. The creature reared up and the girl let out a terrified scream only to be pulled by her collar away from the beast, just before it's gaping maw closed around her.

The girl was shocked to see the beast, only a moment later, crash to the ground after a bright shock. A rough something pulled at her hand as she sat, stunned by the escape. "Run." 

She was snapped from her reverie and looked into the face of her savior. A woman. A very pretty woman. About her age. Blonde hair reaching almost to her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes had much knowledge for such a young face. The woman tried to pull the girl to her feet. The girl tripped at first and the woman glanced quickly to the monster then back to the girl. "Run," she said again. This time, the girl ran.

Still hand in hand, the two sprinted for all they were worth. Plowing through the field behind the barn toward the tree line. "We are almost there!" The woman cried out. "Just a bit-" But she was cut off by the furious roar of the no longer stunned beast. They saw as it rise up and began to soar overhead toward them like the shadow of death.

"GO!"

They ran as fast as they could, nearing the tree line with every step. One hundred feet. Fifty feet. Ten feet. The beast dangerously close now. In the trees. They ducked and wove through the underbrush, gaining the upper hand for just long enough to reach a small clearing. There was grass and wildflowers, and in the middle of the grass there was a blue cabinet like box. 

"Into the box!"The woman screamed and the girl did not hesitate. The woman fumbled with the key and the two pushed through the doors and slammed them shut just as the beast slammed against the outside.

"It's going to get in!" cried the girl.

"The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door," the woman replied cooly, panting.

"Who-"

"Not important." The woman cut her off. "Actually... Never mind." She paused. "And you are...?"

"Annie."

"Well Annie, you almost died." The woman joined Annie, backs to the doors they had just sprinted through.

"Yeah, I can see that."

The woman laughed. "I like you Annie. I think we will get along great."

Annie looked at this madwoman askance. "And what do you call yourself then?"

"The Doctor."

"A bit presumptuous, don't you think?"

The woman cocked her head to the side. "Really?"

"Yeah," said Annie. "I mean, THE Doctor? As if there's no other?"

To Annie's surprise, the woman burst out laughing. She slid down the doors till she was sitting the ground. Annie soon joined her kneeling on the floor.

"You know," she said. "I have been doing this longer then you would believe and no one has ever said that. I usually get something like 'Doctor who?' and then I laugh or whatever. Really people's reactions are of of my favorite parts of this affair. So I'm curious," the woman paused. "To see what you think of the room behind you."

Annie turned around still listening to the soft laughter of the woman and to her shock, there was an entire room stuffed inside the little box. She spun around to look at the woman again but she was no where to be seen. There was a cough from behind her and Annie again whirled in search of the woman. She stood by an odd desk shaped thing in the middle of the room, covered in lights and switches. There was a glass pillar reaching to the arched ceiling. There were rows of circles lining the curved walls and a rail went around the rooms edge with archways leading down halls every ten or so feet.

"Time and relative dimension in space."

"What?" Annie had no idea what this woman meant.

"TARDIS. This is my TARDIS. It's bigger on the inside."


End file.
